


Broken hearts

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, End of episode 5x13, F/F, Hurt, confession of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Alternate ending of 5x13
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Broken hearts

The night was cooler than usual as the wind blew gently prickling the very hair on her hand as Kara watched Lena from her window. 

Lena was wearing a simple red sweater with her pyjamas on as she was busy making tea for herself. The water was simmering just like how Lena’s mind was consumed in thoughts. A noticeable melancholy spread across her face while her hand meticulously poured the water out of the kettle without even a second glance.

Kara sensed the tension in her beautiful form. Shoulders tensed, lips pursed into a thin line, eyebrows narrowed; Lena was definitely contemplating on everything that had been going between them. Or not.

Mxy had shown several possibilities to Kara where both Lena and Kara could end up getting hurt or killed. No Universe was safe for them to be working together let alone being friends or more.

But even after feeling so much pain and hurt herself, she knew what she had to do. Kara had a hunch about this.

As soon as Supergirl dropped into Lena’s balcony, Lena’s sarcasm oozed out. She wasn’t really expecting company that lonely night let alone from her nemesis who happened to be her ex-friend.

Lena smirked, putting both hands down on the table as she sassed, “let me guess, you’re here once again to tell me I should forgive you or….maybe that I shouldn’t work with my brother?”

Kara paused taking in Lena’s expression. She was sarcastic all right, but wasn’t really capable of hiding herself from Kara. Years of friendship with Lena had taught her how to read her feelings. Something only very few people knew how to do. Something only, if she was bold enough to admit to herself, she knew.

Kara didn’t go there to budge so she stood her ground, “Not this time. I recognize I made a mistake in hiding my identity for so long but the past is in the past. I can’t change it. So even if I want to go back to the way things were, it never will be. Which is why I recognize it is your decision if you wanna forgive me. Just like it’s your decision if you wanna keep on working with your brother.”

Lena wasn’t expecting this response so her face dropped. Her eyes glared with absolute hurt and what seemed like hatred which stabbed into Kara’s heart yet she didn’t break her composure and kept going.

Her lips quivered slightly as Lena asked, “then why are you here?”

Kara looked down on the floor mustering up the courage to say the next few words and then looked up directly into Lena’s eyes, “there’s no way you’re going to believe me and rightfully so and I’ll never tell you to do so but...I can’t keep it to myself any longer. I promised myself after all hell broke loose between us that I’ll always tell you the truth no matter what even though you don’t trust me anymore. But even if you don’t, it’s something I have promised myself to do. The truth is...I love you, Lena. I’ve always loved you. And maybe it started out hiding the secret from you because of the family history and differences we had but as time passed by, it was solely to protect the one person I love the most. You.”

Lena’s lips pursed into a thin line as her eyes started shimmering while Kara paused to collect herself and then she continued, “I’ve been scared for so long, to not just lose you because of not telling you the truth but also scared to lose you because if you knew, your life would be in grave danger. And I know you’re completely capable of protecting yourself but I’ve lost every one of my family members. The people I do have, they are everyday at the risk of dying because of my identity which is exactly why I didn’t want you to know for so long. I’m scared of losing you. And even though it hurts...so much...but losing you like this is better than losing you forever.”

The gush of air signaled Kara’s exit as she didn’t wait to see Lena’s reaction while Lena was left alone, befuddled with her thoughts, her eyes shedding silent tears.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
